Spy Work
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: Matthew has had an ordinary life. He owns a bookshop, and his biggest problem is the possibility of getting a paper cut. That is, until Alfred, a secret agent and his supposed brother, jumps into his life. Will Matthew ever get his normal life back? AU
1. Prologue

**HELLO! I haven't been posting Fan Fictions in a while, so forgive me, okay? But I'm back, with a story that will 99% of the time be updated weekly! On Friday Nights, to be somewhat-exact. The Chapters will be longer than the prologue, I swear. I'm so happy, since I've been working on this for some time, and I hope it goes well enough...**

**Characters: Alfred and Matthew**

**Length: ?**

**Warnings: None. **

**And, I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. All the props go to Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Alfred smirked as he walked down the corridor, hands in his pockets and a pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes in the dark hallway. As he reached the room of his choice, he opened door coolly and walked in. _

"_You wanted to see me, Artie?" _

_A British man looked up from a few scattered folders on his desk. He motioned for Alfred to sit, an apathetic look on his face. Alfred nodded, dropping into the seat and tossing his feet onto Arthur's desk, much to his distaste._

"_Yes, I did. We have some new information on your family. It may not be accurate, but I assure you, it's the first lead we've had in ages." He tossed the file onto Alfred's lap, and waited patiently for Alfred to scan through it. The blonde flipped through the pages, a slightly interested in the new information. As he reached the latest page, he read through the new information, only to freeze, his eyes widening. He looked up to the Arthur, only to see the man looking down at another file. _

"_I…have a brother?"_

_Arthur looked up for a moment before sighing and sitting up straighter, looking Alfred in the eyes. "May. You may have a brother. It's a new lead to your file, but it may not be accurate. I just thought you deserved to know." He answered directly and truthfully. Alfred nodded, looking back down to the file in his lap._

"_His name is Matthew Williams. Age 18: a year younger than you. He owns a small bookstore in New York City. He lives near your temporary home. He has no criminal records. Or any records whatsoever. He's practically invisible."_

_Alfred could only look at Arthur in shock. And slowly the information slid in. He had a brother... he had a brother! He had some sort family, and he was ALIVE. __He noticed the concerned look on Arthur's face and gave a quick cough before composing himself. He put his face in his hands and leaned in. _

_"Is there anything else?"_

_"One more thing. He surely does not know you exist."_

_Alfred nodded and closed the file and tucked it under his arm. "Hmm… maybe I should go and check him out..." he began, standing up. Just as he reached the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. "I would advise against It, Alfred. Mr. Williams has had a normal life. Interfering in his life in any way would destroy it. Do you really want to be held responsible for that?" Arthur warned him. _

_Alfred shrugged the hand away, a small smirk on his face. "Arthur, this is the first lead in ages. I really can't leave it alone. Besides, what can one visit to his bookstore do? A few minutes can't change his life…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**And with that, we have the prologue. Thought I'd drop it off. **

**(That and I really need something to do, since I'm jumping excitedly over the fact that I'm going to Megacon tomorrow. Cosplaying Fem!Romano. So hyper and excited!)**

**Any comments are appreciated, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)1: Hehe, Hey there... Yeah, I know. 'This isn't Friday!' And I am so sorry! Things happen, y'know! But I brought you the chapter early in the morning instead. **

**(A/N)2: Went to Megacon last week, and it was amazing. I hung out with a few of the Hetalia cosplayers and had a blast. And I got to see Todd Haberkorn. ('s voice actor). Everything was simply...amazing. **

**(A/N)3: Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU for all the alerts and favorites. I was pretty blown away by all the sudden alerts. Thanks to all who are reading this story! I hope to continue to please you all! **

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

"Thank you for buying at my bookstore. Have a good day, eh?"

He waved goodbye to the young woman, who waved back on the way out, a friendly smile on her face. "Thanks!" she called out in response, a small skip to her step. Matthew nodded and watched the door close, followed by the usual cheery chime of the bell attached to the top of the door. He walked up to the door to watch the man walk away before switching the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' and locking the door. It was another successful day of business, and Matthew was glad to have finished the day. It was a repeated daily process he had grown accustomed to, and had even learned to love. It was always so nice, and quiet, and perfect. Each day was another day in paradise, at least in his opinion.

Matthew began to pick up some of the scattered books on the counter and shelves and began to organize them, making sure to put each book in the right place. As he did so, he began to add up the day's profits and decide how to save and use the money. He became so engrossed in his thoughts he hardly noticed the presence of someone behind him until it was too late.

"Having fun organizing those books there?"

He jumped, sending all of the books he held flying around the room. He let out a small yelp and fell onto the shelf behind him, his glasses falling down as well. He dropped to the ground, grabbing his glasses and trembling."Maple!" he gasped out, clutching his chest as he tried to get his breath back.

"Oh, sorry dude. Didn't mean to startle ya there."

When he put on his glasses, he looked up from his initial scare to see a tall individual bending above him with a worried expression. The man was tall, he noted, and not to be messed with if this was a dangerous situation. Matthew took a deep breath and stood up, trying to stop his involuntary shaking. "I-It's fine… I just didn't hear you come in. What do you need sir?" he asked, not trying to think about how the man walked in if the door was locked.

The man's blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, but he simply shrugged. "Nothing really. Just passing by and decided to check this store out." He held out a large hand and Matthew took it, being helped up. After Matthew was up, the stranger lost his interest in him and began to walk around the store, looking through the books. Matthew followed him, eyeing the stranger nervously. "I see, Mister…" Matthew wanted to know the stranger's name, in case this was a robbery, vandalism, or something like what he sometimes saw on TV or read in books.

"Jones. Alfred F. Jones." Alfred stopped walking and turned around, doing a quick pose. "But you can call me Al, if ya want." He added, running a few fingers through his dirty blonde hair to fix it. Matthew nodded. "Okay then, 'Al', is there a book you're looking for?" he asked. Alfred shrugged, going back to looking through the books. "Not really. Just looking around. I'll tell ya if I need anything, kay Mattie?" Matthew froze, looking at Alfred. "H-how do you know my name?" Matthew stuttered out. Alfred froze for a second, but quickly went back to normal. "It's on your nametag, isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning forward near a particular bookshelf. Matthew suddenly felt quite embarrassed and lowered his head. "Oh." he answered unsurely. Alfred shrugged again, obviously not really noticing Matthew's surprise. "You look like a Mattie too. Even if I didn't know your name. At least, I think you do." He reasoned, pulling out a book, and flipping through its pages. As he gave the book to Matthew, a small smile grew on his face. "It's just one of my many talents." Alfred bragged, the small smile becoming a giant.

A small beep came from the Alfred's pocket, and his grin faded. He reached out and pulled out a cell phone and began to read something it seemed. "Is it really that late already? Man, I'm gonna be late for the meeting." He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. "Just when I was having fun… I gotta go then. See you 'round town, kay?" he waved to the Canadian. Matthew nodded and waved back nervously. "O-okay, then."

As the stranger walked out the door, Matthew remembered the book Alfred had left in his hurry.

"Wait! Don't you want this book?" he called out, waving the book in his hand.

"I've already read it before. I'll get it later. Hold it for me 'till I get back, 'kay?" he called back, without so much as turning around. Matthew nodded, watching as the stranger disappeared down the street. He looked at the book's simple dark blue cover with a title engraved in gold;

"The Ultimate Guide to the World of Spies."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. He was positive he didn't have a book like this in his bookstore… how did it get there? Or maybe he simply forgot he had it in stock… it could happen, couldn't it? He fixed his shirt, and went to fix his nametag, only to notice he didn't have it on. Matthew froze, touching the place where he usually wore it. If he didn't have it on today, then how did Alfred know his name?

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"Alfred grumbled under his breath, growling in frustration. He had almost been figured out! He really needed to be more smooth…he was an agent for God's sake! His phone began to ring, and he gave out a sigh of frustration, pulling out his phone from his pocket.<p>

"Y'ello?" he hummed, trying to act as cheery as possible.

"Alfred F. Jones." A British accent called his name, stern and angry.

"Oh shit…" Alfred grumbled, hitting his forehead with his palm. He cleared his throat and smiled, even though he knew the person on the other side could not see his smile. "Hey, Artie! 'Sup?"

"'Sup?' I believe you know exactly what is up! You're late for the meeting!" he hissed on the other side of the phone. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "Heh, sorry dude… you know how it is… I had important, uh, 'stuff' to do." He adlibbed quickly.

He heard the noise that sounded similar to a slap. He could imagine Arthur slapping his forehead in frustration. "Don't tell me…" the British man growled in frustration. Alfred threw one of his hands up, shrugging.

"Yeah, I went there again today! Is there anything wrong with wanting to visit my br-"

"We don't even know whether he is or not! What you did was dangerous to both you and _him_!" the British man interrupted, obviously not wanting to argue about it anymore. "I'm telling you not to go to that book store ever again!"

"But-"

"That's an order Alfred. Do I make myself clear?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. This wasn't fair! But then again, an idea popped in his head, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Loud and clear. I promise on my status in the IAO not to go to that book store ever again." He answered truthfully. He quickly added a sigh, as to not allow Arthur to know he was plotting something.

He heard an annoyed sigh escape the British man in return. "Look, Alfred…" he began. "…I know that you may be mad at me now, but you'll thank me later." Arthur advised uncomfortably.

Alfred nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. He chuckled softly, starting to walk to the meeting hall. "You're getting soft, Arthur." He teased the older man.

A fit of coughs made Alfred laugh harder as he crossed the street. "Don't get cheeky now, Alfred." He warned. Alfred nodded, smirking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just teasing old man." He replied. As he reached the entrance, he pushed revolving door and walked into the large hall.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you stop taking your merry time and get to the meeting? I can only cover for you for so long, you git." Arthur warned him. Alfred nodded and walked through a few hallways before stopping at a particularly odd painting. He looked both ways across the hallway before tilting the painting and pressing his thumb against an identification scanner behind the frame. "Cool your jets Artie. I'm almost there. Can't ya just wait a few more seconds? I've just about arrived." As he finished talking, a small portion of the wall opened and revealed a long, metallic hallway. He stepped in and began to walk down the corridor, taking quick and hurried steps. "Fine, fine. I'll see you soon then?" Arthur clarified. Alfred nodded, before stopping at another door. "Why not ask me at the meeting?" he joked, hanging up the phone and pushing the door open.

"The hero has arrived!" he announced loudly.

Arthur sat at the end of the table, surrounded by various people. He was sitting down impatiently, still holding the phone in one hand, his other using a pen to tap the table.

"Took you long enough, you Agent Jones. Now if you don't mind, would you please sit down so that we may start this bloody meeting?"


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N)1: Look at that, I'm actually updating on schedule! Great! Anyways, we're on to the next chapter! Sorry for the random flipping back and forth in advance...**

**(A/N)2: I'm just gonna give a quick shout out and a quick thank you to all the readers. You're all amazing. I'm so happy so many people are enjoying this story enough to actually Story Alert and favorite it! Not to mention those who have reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**_I don't own Hetalia. (I'm pretty sure you all know that, right?) _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Alfred smiled at everyone, ignoring Arthur's annoyed tone. "'Sup, dudes? Let's get this meeting rolling!" he announced, taking the first seat he found, which coincidentally was between the representative of France and the director himself, Arthur. He leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head, and smiling defiantly at Arthur. "Well, are you planning to start the meeting any time soon, Artie?" he asked, crossing one leg.

Arthur glared at the younger man, a deep frown forming on his face. "Director. You are to address me as the Director during this meeting, Agent Jones." He answered coldly. "And we would have begun this meeting earlier if you had arrived on time for once." He added. Alfred flinched at Arthur's tone, and sat up straight, pushing jokes aside. "My bad." He mumbled awkwardly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked next to him to see Francis patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Ah, Arthur, leave the poor boy alone. We've all arrived late before; even you." Francis looked directly at Arthur, a challenging smile on his face. Arthur shot a glare at the French man, holding the gaze a second longer before looking away. "Anyways," Alfred heard Francis laugh, obviously happy to be the victor of the argument. "Now that we are all here, let us begin the usual status report on the assigned missions. Who would like to start?"

Naturally, the first to stand up was the representative of Germany, a stoic, blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes and very large build. He waited patiently for everyone to look his way before starting. "If I may, I would like to give my status report first." He began, his voice thick with a German accent. Arthur nodded, motioning to him. "Whenever you are ready, Agent Beilschidmt." Ludwig nodded, picking up the papers he had perfectly organized on the table. He cleared his throat and began.

"My mission with the representative of North Italy is going… acceptably well. We have been able to locate the headquarters of the CENTER in Russia. We will not make any further movements until you give us the proper orders and commands necessary to finish this mission successfully."

With that, the German man sat down, his eyes serious. He probably would have looked more intimidating if one of his partners, the younger Italian brother, wasn't busy pulling at the German's suit, whispering something illegible from where he was. Not to mention the other Italian brother was glaring holes into Ludwig. He watched as the younger of the two leaned back, smiling at his older brother. The elder brother replied with a small, barely noticeable smile. Alfred sighed, wondering what it must be like to have a brother…

"Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred shot his head up, lost and a bit confused. He met Arthur's irritated eyes and looked down in silence.

"Please try to pay attention, Agent Jones. The information we're going over is very vital to the missions of _everyone_. So please try to keep up with the information, okay?"

Alfred nodded, and began to listen patiently, face serious and eyes sharp. "Okay. Sorry sir."

"As I was saying, lately, this individual, named Braginski, Ivan has been linked to many of the varied attacks made recently to Great Britain, Paris, Rome, Berlin and New York. I advise that you all be on the lookout for this individual…"

* * *

><p>Matthew strolled down the sidewalk, going over his errands list. And as much as he tried not to, he still found himself wondering about the stranger he had met. What was his name again? Antonio? Arthur? No… Alfred. Alfred was the person's name. He glanced down to the book he held under his arm that Alfred had asked him to reserve. He could have sworn he didn't have a book like this in his store. He was positive! In fact, when he got home, he planned to check his inventory list to reassure his assumption. And perhaps afterwards, he could look the book over and see what it was abo-<p>

"Umph!"

Next thing he knew, he found himself face first into a giant wall. It took him a moment to bring himself together before he was able to look up at the wall he hit.

"What are you doing here?"

Rather… that giant person he hit. He looked up at the person who towered over him, realizing that however he bumped into was _HUGE_.The man looked down on him with his _violet_ eyes narrowed. Was it even possible to have purple eyes? He'd have to research that later. Then, the man leaned down even more, until he was face to face with Matthew.

Matthew took a deep breath before shakily apologizing. "I'm s-sorry sir. I didn't m-mean to bump into you…"

Suddenly, the man's eyes widened before closing. A cold smile crawled across his face, and he held a hand and out to Matthew. "Sorry! I've mistook you for someone else." Matthew raised an eyebrow before standing up, ignoring the hand. Something told him that this man was perhaps Russian, considering the accent. He kept it to himself however. "It's quite all right. I should have been watching which way I was going, eh?" The Russian man just gave a shrug in response. "It's okay. I hardly even felt you. I just hope I didn't hurt you!" he patted Matthew a few times before turning and leaving. "I must be going! Do svidaniya!" he called out before disappearing into the crowd. Matthew stared after the man before grabbing the book he had dropped to the ground. He really had to stop this habit of meeting strange people…

* * *

><p>"So then if there are no further questions, the meeting is now adjourned. I will inform all of you at a later date when our next meeting will be. You are all dismissed. Except for you, Agent Jones. You are to stay here."<p>

With that, the meeting room became empty, with an exception of Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. Francis stood next to Alfred, as if to make sure the Director didn't get too out of line with him. Alfred however, waved Francis off, as if to tell him that he'd be fine alone. Arthur had asked to meet with him, not with Francis.

Francis nodded and walked off with a wave of his hand and a smile.

As soon as both of them knew they were alone, Alfred leaned against the meeting room's table, sighing loudly. "Sheesh, Ludwig can sure talk! I mean, you'd think he'd only have to give the meeting report, but no, he-"

"Alfred…" Arthur's stern voice told him he was probably in trouble.

"Look, sorry I was late. I lost track of time! I was real close to the meeting, though! I just thought I'd stop by a few stores on the way here! Y'know how easy it is to lose track of time 'round here." He began to ramble, trying not to give away where exactly he was. But of course, Arthur knew his tricks and was able to look right through his story.

"_Which _stores, Alfred?"

He gulped, tapping on the table impatiently, trying to see what to say. "Y'know, a little gift shop here, a coffee shop over there, a music store, and maybe a book store… Hey, did you know that-"

"You went to visit him."

Alfred looked up sheepishly, avoiding Arthur's gaze. The tone he had made it obvious that Arthur was disappointed in him.

"I told you I would, just a small, little visit. It isn't like I told him anything. I just dropped in and left!"

Arthur shook his head, arms crossed. "I told you specifically not to, Alfred. Why couldn't you listen to me?"

Alfred tossed his arms up in surrender. "What do you want from me? I already promised I wouldn't visit his book store again! It's over, okay?" Well, mostly. He wouldn't visit the book store again, but he never said anything about bumping into him or anything.

Arthur sighed and instead walked away, not saying anything else. Alfred followed, head down.

"Do you still have the book?"

"The one with all the files and stuff?"

"No, the one about mythical creatures. Of course the one with the hidden files inside you git!"

Alfred smiled before shrugging. "Not with me, but I have it somewhere real safe."

Arthur frowned, a small fold imprinting itself on his head. "Well, I hope you can retrieve it and bring it back, because _he_ is looking to take the book, and he will not take no for an answer."

Alfred's smile faltered before coming back full force. "Uh, yeah. Don't worry Artie. I'll take care of it. I just… uh…gotta go. Bye!" he sped off quickly, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

* * *

><p>Matthew groaned in frustration, trying not to bump into anyone else. He was getting tired of walking, and considered calling a cab. He shook his head deciding against it. Considering he lost his wallet it would be improper. Instead, he tried to grab his cell phone, although his hands were full with the products he had bought at the supermarket. It was a labored process, but after a few minutes of grabbing, dropping, and pulling, he finally managed to grab his phone from his back pocket and dial one of his friend's numbers. As it rung, he pulled the phone up to his head and put it on his shoulder, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his cheek.<p>

At the first ring, he hoped his friend was nearby and could drive him home.

After the second, he wondered whether he would be able to hear the phone.

At the third one, Matthew realized no one was probably going to pick up.

Finally, at the last ring, he hung up and began his painstakingly hard job of putting his phone back in his pocket. Looks like he was going to need to walk home… which was more or less a mile away.

Sometimes he wondered what he had done to be so unlucky today.

He quickly took it back, hoping not to anger whatever force was making this day so odd. It had started with the odd man coming to his store. Then, he lost his wallet during a mix-up with a tall, Russian man who had bumped into him. The store he went to for his groceries was closed, so he had to walk to the next closest one. And now, he was standing alone in the streets with his arms about to give with the weight they carried. Could anything else go wrong?

And of course, it began to rain right at that moment. He looked up to the sky in frustration, his eyes narrowing. "Really?" he mumbled, slightly irritated. He got a rain drop on the lenses of his glasses as a response. He lowered his head, calculating how long the walk would be. If he rushed, he might make it in around forty-five minutes, an hour at the most. As long as it didn't rain too hard, he'd be fine! He started his walk, going into the flow of people going in his general direction. With luck, the rain might even stop!

A crack of lightning lighted the sky brilliantly, followed by a thunderous boom.

…or not.

* * *

><p>"You've gotten my information, haven't you, Toris?"<p>

Toris looked up to the figure towering above him, trembling. "Y-yes sir. I have it here." He gave the Russian the envelope, his arm hardly stopping its shaking. "It is all right here. His name is Matthew Williams. One of the agents has been passing by and visiting his shop lately. He entered earlier today for the first time. This Williams person may be a person of interest, sir." He informed his boss quickly, not looking into his eyes.

Ivan smiled; a smile that chilled Toris to the bone. "Good work. Looks like I still have use for you." Ivan nodded, obviously in thought. He played with the wallet he had obtained when he ran into this 'Matthew' person. He felt glad he had searched the man. When he had first seen him, Ivan believed he was someone else; particularly a very annoying and irritating American spy. When he realized it was someone else, he had known that no one can look so alike without some sort of connection… Ivan snapped out of his thought, nodding once again to the man who stood in front of him. Toris let out a small, relieved sigh before bowing his head. "Thank you, Mr. Ivan." He went to leave when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. "Not yet. Now comes the fun part. You said he lives here in New York City, da?" he asked him. Toris nodded, flinching from the pain in his shoulder. "Then perhaps we should lend him a visit…"

"A visit?" Toris repeated, slightly confused.

Ivan nodded, a cruel grin on his face. "Yes, a visit. I plan to give him a surprise greeting. He is after all, the first target we can actually use to get back at the IAO. I expect you to help as well. We wouldn't want to see your 'little friend' to get hurt now, would we?" With that, Ivan walked out the door, leaving Toris alone in the significantly colder room. Toris rubbed his hands together, trying to make the cold feeling leave his body from the encounter; it didn't work.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N)1: Hello again, everyone~. Nice to see you again on this update! I hope you're all having a good Friday! **

**Gah, I still get so happy when I get all these alerts! Thanks to all! Sooo, on with the story, no?**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

"Ah!"

With a thump, Matthew slid to the floor of his apartment, exhausted. He had finally managed to make it home. Sure, he was soaked to the bone and tired, but at least he made it. Matthew left all of the bags next to the door and shuffled to the bathroom to grab a towel. He dried himself off before going back to the bags next to the door. He brought them to the small kitchen before searching the bags for the book. Miraculously, it had been salvaged, and he put it down on the desk before organizing the food. Matthew set the coffee maker on in the kitchen, and left the room.

When Matthew was done, he sat down patiently at his desk, going through his list of inventory. The glanced at the book occasionally, as if to make sure the title hadn't changed. Sure enough, the title of the book wasn't in his inventory, and his hunch was right. It wasn't there at all! It was a bit odd, admittedly, and Matthew couldn't come up with an excuse for why the book was in his possession. Perhaps it had something to do with the stranger he met? He was unsure and confused to say the least. He put the book into his lap, flipping through the pages in curiosity. "Let's see…"

It was a pretty normal book, with nothing to make it interesting. Sure, the book is about spies, but other than that… there was nothing to make the book special.

Or so he thought.

He found two pages glued together near the end of the book. He couldn't split open the pages, but he managed to slide his hand into the book pages and pull out what seemed to be a CD. It was simple, with no title or label. He glanced at it, then to his laptop curiously. What could be on the CD? Surely it must be important if it was hidden so well.

The coffee maker made a small dinging noise, and Matthew put the CD into his pocket. He went back to the kitchen to serve himself a cup.

As he poured a cup, he could have sworn he heard a small clicking noise. He hurriedly grabbed the mug and walked back into the living room, to be met with a confusing scene.

There was Alfred, sitting _in his living room. _He was humming happily, holding the book in his hand. He seemed to be reading to himself, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"_Spying involves a government or individual obtaining information that is considered secret or confidential without the permission of the holder of the information. The benefits that can be gained through espionage are generally felt to outweigh the risks. _" He laughed to himself before noticing Matthew. "Hey, 'sup Mattie? I just thought I'd drop by and get my book! Is that coffee?"

"H-how did you g-get into my house?" Matthew whispered in disbelief.

Alfred gave him a grin before shrugging. "Through the door. I mean, duh. How else? Sheesh, I thought you we're smarter than that!"

Matthew was in disbelief. Was this just a cruel joke? "Why couldn't you have just waited until tomorrow at my store to get the book?" he reasoned with the man. Alfred stood up from the sofa and shook his head. "I couldn't." he answered simply. Matthew cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Alfred thought about it for a moment. "I could tell you…" he began. "But then I'd have to kill you."

The comment made Matthew laugh softly. That is, until he noticed how serious Alfred was. Matthew's eyes widened as he began to freak out. "B-but… but…"

He was interrupted by the older man's obnoxious laugh. "I was just messin' with ya dude! But seriously, I can't tell you without clearance." He chuckled softly. "Thanks for the book, but I seriously have to get going." He patted Matthew's back before turning to the door. "Heeeey, but before I go… think I could get a cup of-"

Matthew sighed softly and gave Alfred the cup of coffee he was about to drink. "Hey, thanks dude. I owe ya one!" he took a large sip and waved the man off. He walked out of the apartment, and Matthew basically fell to the floor in exhaustion. Well, mental exhaustion. Whatever happened to having a normal life? And what was with this stranger? He considered calling the police, but who would believe that a robber walked into his house and all he took was coffee and a book?

Wait…

He realized he still had the CD. It was probably part of the book, and if he didn't give the man the CD, he'd probably be back. He sped out the door to give the CD back.

* * *

><p>Alfred whistled softly hopping down the steps of the apartment. He had gotten the book back, and had made sure that Matthew's life would be peaceful. At least now he had the hidden file…<p>

"Ah, Hello Agent Jones."

Alfred froze at the sound of a deep accent. He looked down the stairs, and there stood the Russian man, Ivan Bravinski. He gave the man a cold smile and tucked the book between his arms. "Hey Ivan! Long time no see! No one told me you had come to New York! What a shitty surprise!" he noticed the younger male behind Ivan. "And Toris! How have you been?" his fake smile had begun to hurt. Toris looked down in shame, but didn't say anything.

The Russian man gave Alfred the same smile. "If I told you, it would not be surprise, no? Now, can you give me that book? Your death will be less painful if you give it to me with no struggle."

Alfred smiled coldly before shaking his head. "Sorry dude, but I got orders from the boss not to give ya this book. By the way, how'd you find me?"

Ivan shrugged. "It is luck that I find you here. I was here to talk with man who lives here. You know him, da?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed before giving him a smirk. "Nah, I just like to bother him a bit. He likes to freak out. Nothing more."

Ivan laughed before going up the stairs, one by one. "Ah, that's nice. But I think I will take care of your little friend when I finish with you. Stay still… this will only hurt a lot!" Ivan pulled out a large metal pipe and went to lash at Alfred, but he suspected it and dodged him, running down the stairs next to him. He pushed by Toris and down to the bottom floor.

Ivan chuckled softly, and continued up the stairs and towards Matthew's apartment. "Oh well, I will be taking care of him first then~!" Alfred froze and threw the book underneath the stairs before running back up them to intercept the Russian. "No!" he yelled, managing to unarm Ivan of his weapon. He clenched his fists and poised at the top of the stairs, ready to fight. He pushed a small button in his phone, signaling for backup. All he needed to do was keep Ivan occupied for a few minutes, since most of the agents were nearby. "You have to go through me first."

* * *

><p>Matthew opened his door and went to the stairwell, disc in hand.<p>

"You have to go through me first."

Matthew glanced down from the top of the stairwell and dodged behind the wall. He recognized Alfred standing at the top of the stairs, ready to fight. The Russian below him was the one that he had bumped into. What was this?

He watched the Russian lunge at Alfred, who dodged easily. He in turn punched the Russian in the stomach, but pulled his hand back in pain, muttering a small, "Shit!" as he held his hand. "You feel my secret weapon, Agent Jones? Metallic plate placed in after the last battle. I have learned my lesson."

Alfred laughed nervously, still holding his hand. "That's some weapon all right… damn…" He went to aim for another punch with his other hand when Ivan grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Alfred clenched his teeth but continued to try and hit the man. The next hit was about to be a kick, but Ivan easily grabbed his leg and…

Matthew closed his eyes, refusing to see the next part.

"Ah! Shit!"

Matthew saw the American fall down the stairs, small thumps coming from each impact.

The Russian man laughed before walking up the rest of the flight of stairs. "Aha, looks like I win this time Jones." He sighed. "No blood was shed. What a pity." Matthew pressed his back into the wall and held his breath, trying to hide. "My knife..." Matthew could imagine the tall man grabbing the knife. "Now where are you, my little friend? I be having the surprise for you… Toris, help me find the Canadian." Matthew saw another man walk up the stairs, who seemed anything but dangerous. He seemed scared, and uncomfortable, to say the least. He made eye contact with the man for a moment, and hoped he wouldn't give him away. The man quickly looked away and went in the opposite direction. The Russian man went to his house and knocked the door a few times before losing his patience and knocking the door down. Matthew thought about how that is wasn't necessary, considering he wasn't home. The man walked in, followed by… 'Toris' was it?, and Matthew imagined they were looking for him in there. Matthew made a sprint for the stairs, running down them as quick as he could. He noticed Alfred was sitting against the wall, balancing between being conscious or not. Alfred looked up to Matthew in surprise, and Matthew pulled the CD out of his pocket. Alfred's mouth dropped open, and he made a hand motion to put the CD back in his pocket. Matthew nodded. Alfred seemed relieved, but his eyes widened in horror as he pointed to something behind him. Matthew turned to be faced with a Russian who smiled cruelly, a water faucet in his hands. "Goodnight, little one."

* * *

><p>Alfred went to grab Matthew when he fell down the stairs, knocked out. There was slight bleeding from his head, but Alfred had seen worse. He knew Matthew would be okay… Well, at least he wasn't going to die or anything…<p>

Alfred, on the other hand, would be pretty screwed when Arthur found out that an innocent bystander had been hurt. Well…. If he made it out alive, that is.

Ivan smiled coldly, but seemed victorious at the chance of beating both him and Matthew.

"I am in a good mood, Jones. I have beaten both you and him. I make you a deal. Give me the book, and I'll spare you this time."

Alfred opened his mouth to disagree when he remembered that Matthew had the CD. Ivan could have the book. It had nothing important they needed. Alfred frowned, trying not to grin from the luck. "Behind the stairs, I threw it there." Ivan nodded, and went to get the book. "Good. Now I can kill you in peace knowing I have the book."

Alfred smirked, shaking his head. "Nah, I wouldn't let you kill me if you tried."

"Freeze!"

Right on time….Alfred smiled coolly, waving over to the agents with a smile. "Took you long enough. I could've actually gotten killed here!" he laughed at his own joke. "No seriously guys, take 'em away."

Two men surrounded Ivan, who held onto the book. "Nice playing with you, Jones. See you again soon, da?"

Ivan punched both men in the stomach and ran off towards a black shady car in the outside of the building. In the confusion, he managed to jump in, followed by Toris.

Alfred chuckled softly, throwing his head to the wall. The room began to spin again, but he knew he was better than he usually was in situations like these. He closed his eyes a while until someone cleared their throat near him.

Alfred shot one eye open to be face to face with Arthur. His arms were crossed and a large frown imprinted on his forehead.

"Agent Jones, you are in a heap of trouble."


End file.
